Lie Ability
Lie Ability to szesnasty odcinek piątego sezonu i siedemdziesiąty szósty epizod serialu MTV Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak. Swoją premierę miał 9 lutego 2016 roku, a w Polsce został wyemitowany 8 kwietnia 2016 roku. Opis Scott uwięziony w Eichen House wraz z Theo i jego grupą chimer, próbuje uratować Lydię zanim skończy się czas. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura * Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar Postacie poboczne * Seth Gilliam jako Alan Deaton * Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken * Victoria Moroles jako Hayden Romero * Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish * Gideon Emery jako Deucalion * Steven Brand jako Gabriel Valack * Maya Eshet jako Meredith Walker * Kelsey Asbille Chow jako Tracy Stewart * Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt * Susan Walters jako Natalie Martin * Tamlyn Tomita jako Noshiko Yukimura * Michael Johnston jako Corey Bryant * Henry Zaga jako Josh Diaz * Mandy Levin jako Pielęgniarka Cross Soundtrack Kontynuacja Postacie * Meredith Walker występuje w tym odcinku. Ostatni raz była widziana w odcinku Monstrous w sezonie 4. * W tym odcinku zostaje potwierdzona śmierć pielęgniarki Cross. Została zabita przez Valacka w Amplification. * Theo i Stiles nawiązują do śmierci siostry Theo, która została po raz pierwszy wspomniana w Strange Frequencies. Ciągłość serialu * Meredith ujawnia Scottowi, że Banshee (Lydia) i Piekielny pies (Parrish) są połączeni. Po raz pierwszy pokazano to w Creatures of the Night, gdy duch Banshee Lydii przyszedł do Parrisha po tym, gdy mężczyzna został poważnie ranny przez Belasko. * Gabriel Valack zostaje zabity w tym odcinku, przez Lydię Martin, a dokładnie przez jej krzyk Banshee. * Liam i Hayden wspominają śmierć Scotta i jego późniejsze zmartwychwstanie w odcinku Status Asthmaticus, wraz ze śmiercią i zmartwychwstaniem Hayden w tym samym odcinku. * Kira wspomniała o czasie ze Skórozmiennymi, które przechodziła w Damnatio Memoriae i Codominance. * Scott używa rytuału przywrócenia wspomnień na Meredith na jej prośbę, aby zobaczyć Lydię przez telepatyczne połączenie Banshee. Ten rytuał był ostatnio używany przez Scotta na Corey'u w Ouroboros. * Maska Potwornych Doktorów, Vallacka pojawiła się w tym odcinku po wprowadzeniu w Amplification. * Valack ujawnia, że Bestia była pierwszym człowiekiem zabójcą w latach 1700. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odnosi się do komentarza Deucalion do Hayden o jej umiejętności kłamstwa, gdy chciała pomóc Liam'owi. * Stadzu Scotta udaje się wydostać Lydię z domu Eichen. * W tym odcinku odkryto, że Piekielne psy są odporne na wiele wspólnych słabości takich jak jad Kanimy i energia elektryczna. Potrafią nawet przełamać Popiół górski w Eichen, używając do tego ognia ogarów. * Członkowie Stada Scotta razem ze Stadem Chimer stają się w tym odcinku sojusznikami i razem walczą. Zmarli * Gabriel Valack - roztrzaskana czaszka, przez Lydię Martin. Miejsca * Ośrodek Eichen ** Odział zamknięty *** Pokój Lydii *** Pokój Meredith ** Piwnica ** Kostnica ** Przednie wejście ** Męski prysznic ** Przebudowa * Dom Dunbar ** Pokój Liam'a * Podziemne tunele * Sala operacyjna Potwornych Doktorów * Klinika Zwierząt Beacon Hills ** Sala główna Galeria |-|Promocyjne= TeenWolf-516-Theo.png tw516_2238.jpg teen-wolf-lie-ability.jpg 516BurningCorey.png teen-wolf-lydia-dying.jpg Lie_ability_banshee_lydia.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 5x16 "Lie Ability" Promo 1 Teen Wolf (Season 5) ‘What is Valack Doing to Lydia?’ Official Sneak Peek MTV |-|Z planu= DKhPoUqWkAIDk7V.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem